tytułu narazie brak
by Freia Minori
Summary: hiatus


No więc co my tu mamy... rozdział pisałam z myślą o yaoi Tala x Kai...ale coś mi się wydaje, że z tego może wyjść całkiem zabawny fick yaoi Tala x Bryan :P oczywiście jako takie rozwiniecie(w surowym szkicu) mam, i jest ono na tyle uniwersalne, ze da sie na ten kierunek nakierowac : Oczywiści czy taki pairings bedzie nie gwarantuje, wciaz mam kilka pomyslow. w kazdym razie czekam na wasze propozycje do pairingu...a , Kai i Rei tez moga wchodzic(a raczej na pewno) w te zestawienie...a jakie one beda...haha zalezy odemnie i od was :D

pozdro dla Larysy... i milego czytania... a ! wazne: fick zawiera duzo przeklenstw(na koncu) i na pewno bedzie zawieral! to tyle...

Tala przeszedł przez jedną z japońskich ulic. Wcale mu się nie podobała. W tym azjatyckim kraju był dopiero tydzień i nie widział jeszcze największych atutów tego państwa ale już wiedział, że wcale nie będzie mu się podobać. Ani Japonia, ani pobyt w niej. Od początku wyjazdu był źle nastawiony, a na lotnisku utwierdził sie w tym przekonaniu. Na lotnisku bowiem powitały go skośnookie żółte gęby z tym swoim durnym uśmiechem. Nie obchodziło ich czy on ma ochotę na ich towarzystwo czy nie. Łazili za nim krok w krok gadając łamaną angielszczyzną, która w ich wykonaniu brzmiała tragicznie. W końcu czerwonowłosy się wkurzył i zjechał ich równo. Wtedy dali mu spokój. Po tym niemiłym incydencie zdenerwowany dotarł do hotelu, w którym czekali na niego Borys i Brian. Ich widok wcale humoru mu nie poprawił. Za to cyniczny uśmiech pojawił sie na jego twarzy na widok ich pokoju.

Skąd Borysa stać na taki hotel? Tego rozgryźć nie mógł. Pewno Voltaire zafundował im ten pobyt.

I chyba tylko ze względu na Kai'a. I te jego wspaniałą drużyne. Ta, wspaniałą inaczej. To określenie spodobało sie bardzo Tali. Jednak wyposażenie hotelu całkiem nieźle wynagradzało mu tą męczarnie, którą niedługo bedzie musiał znieść. W końcu 5 gwiazdek to nie byle co. Świadczyło o tym już jacuzi i plazmowe tv na ścianie w ich pokoju. Jakieś 100 kanałów to pewnik. Z tego co się orientował na końcu korytarza był barek dla gości bez ograniczeń. Tale ciągnęło w jego stronę ale ze sprawozdania Briana wynikało, że z alkocholi jest tylko piwo.

"Cieńko." pomyślał Tala po tej informacji."Chyba bede musiał zadowolić coca-colą." Piwa nie miał zamiaru ruszać. Japończycy mieli słabe głowy. To ich sake to niezła tandeta. Więc niczego innego się niespodziewał. Jedną z rzeczy, która go ucieszyła, było wielkie łóżko. Z jakieś 2-2.20 m na długość. Takie spanie dla kogoś tak wysokiego jak on było wręcz wybawieniem, którego często sie nie spotyka. Nawet w klasztorze łóżka były po ok 1.8 m. Ale skąd u tak niskiej rasy tak wielkie łóżka? Bo na wszerz też było duże. Początkowo myślał, że być może bedzie musiał dzielić je z Brianem ale gdy okazało się, że jego współlokator ma takie same ale w drugim końcu pokoju Tala poczuł sie błogo. Na dodatek Borys ma oddzielny pokój więc nikt nie wisi im nad głowami. Hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma. Tak, Tala postanowił trzymać się tej zasady. Odpuści sobie tę stałą w jego życiorysie dyscypline. Chociaż tak wynagrodzi sobie niechęć do tego kraju. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, po dość krótkim wypakowaniu rzeczy, kapitan Neoborga zniknął z hotelu bez słowa. Brian nie umiał powiedzieć Borysowi co się stało z jego towarzyszem. Ani jak zniknął, ani jak długo go już nie ma.

A Tala właśnie obchodził jedną z japońskich center-ulic(czyt.głównych ulic), bez jakiegokolwiek poczucia czasu. Na oko był już na mieście gdzieś z 4 godz. i wcale nie spieszyło mu się z powrotem. Ściemniło sie dosyć mocno a wielki zegar na jednym z wieżowców wskazywał kilka min przed 22. W przeciwieństwie do Rosji, tutaj o tej porze życie wcale nie zamierało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Rozpoczynał się całkiem inny dzień. Dzień w nocy. Pełen neonów, ludzi na ulicach, ale innych niż ci za dnia. Wszytskie skejty, dresy i ćpuny powyłaziły z ukrycia. Wokół kręciło się pełno panienek w skąpych ciuszkach, wyzywających makijażach i na wysokich obcasach. I różniły się od tradycyjnych japonek. Te wyglądały na jakieś mieszanki. Europa z Azją. To chyba najtrafniejsze określenie. Tala przechodząc obok jednej z grupek takich dziewcząt, zdołał wyłowić ze 3 języki. Angielski,Niemiecki i bodajże Włoski. Wzbudził wśród dziewcząt duże zainteresowanie. Raz, że ze względu na wzrost, dwa,że był przystojny. A w porównaniu do japońskich chłopców był wręcz boski. ALe głównie z jednego powodu. Był jasny. A w Japoni to było wyznacznikiem urody. Wśród panujacej powszechnie opalenizny najpiekniejsze było to co w kolorze kości słoniowej. A skóra Tali była właśnie w takim kolorze. Gdy je minął, dziewczyny odwracały się by złowić wzrokiem jego powoli oddalajacą się sylwetke. W pewnej chwili jedna z nich odłaczyła się od grupy i szybkiem krokiem zbliżyła sie do błękitnookiego. Ponieważ nie zwolnił kroku ani nie zatrzymał sie na jej widok zastawiła mu sobą drogę. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie piwnymi oczyma po czym zarzuciła mu przed twarzą ciemnozłotymi włosami. W końcu odezwała się zachecająco.

'Niezły jesteś. Taki facet jak Ty to rzadkość na naszych ulicach.'-oparła rekę na jego ramieniu.Posłała mu dwuznaczny uśmiech.-Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz miał ochotę na coś wiecej, niż nocny spacer.-zakończyła kokieteryjnie.

Włożyła mu w rękę mała wizytówke i posyłając mu zalotne spojrzenie, wolnym i rytmicznym krokiem wróciła do swoich koleżanek. Tala rzucił okiem na karteczkę. Na papierze było imie dziewczyny i chyba ze 3 nr plus e-mail. Ale nie było to dla niego takie istone. Ruszył dalej wdłuż rozświetlonej ulicy uśmiechając się w duchu. Ten komplement miło połechtał jego ego. Mimo iż nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy ani tym bardziej się nimi nie przejmował, był tylko człowiekiem. A człowiek lubi jak go chwalą. A zwłaszcza, gdy robi to płeć przeciwna.

Tymczasem w hotelu...

Bryan starał się jak mógł nie wychodzić z pokoju w obawie przed spotkaniem sie z Borysem. Ten chodził wściekły, gdyż nie miał żadnego wpływu na powrót Tali,a czerwonowłosy był mu potrzebny na jutrzejsze spotkanie reprezentacyjne. Kapitanowie i opiekunowie obu drużyn(Neoborg i Bladebreakers) mieli spotkać sie przy jutrzejszej kolacji w celu omówienia ważnej dla obu drużyn sprawy. Czyli krótko mówiąc Borys i Tala mieli sie spotkać z Dickensonem i Kaiem. Borysowi zależało by Tala był trzeźwy przy tym spotkaniu, zwłaszcza, że to on miał rozmawiać z Kaiem. Dlatego ta niepewna sytuacja tak go denerwowała. Chodził wściekły po hotelu i gdy tylko Bryan pokazał mu sie przed oczyma ciągle zadawał mu pytanie o Ivanova. Dlatego jasnowłosy postanowił doskrzętnie zwiedzić ich pokój. Właśnie po raz 2 przelatywał przez 100 kanałów i żaden nie przypadł mu do gustu. W końcu zirytowany wyłaczył tv i usiadł na łóżku. Rozejrzał sie wokół. Ściany były w jasnym błękicie, z halogenową lampą na środku sufitu. Okna były w białej oprawie z krótkim, granatowymi zasłonkami. Wszystko było proste ale z klasą i elegancją. Żadnej przesady ani żadnego przepychu. Funkcjonalne i użyteczne. W sam raz dla mężczyzny. Obrzucił wzrokiem posłanie Tali. Na pościeli porozrzucane miał ubrania, części od blade'a oraz inne szpargały z torby podróżnej. Brian zdziwił sie widokiem takiego bałaganu. Właściciel Wolborga zawsze dbał o porządek i ład. Teraz najwyraźniej olał wszystko. Łącznie z odpowiedzialnością. Jasnowłosy chłopak położył sie na swoim łóżku. Poduszki były bardzo miękkie i wygodne a pościel pachniała aromatyczną lawendą.

"Posłanie godne mistrza." pomyślał Bryan. Wtulił głowe miedzy jasnobeżową kołdrę i leniwie zamknął oczy. Westchnął głęboko i zasnął błogim snem.

Wszystkie światła na korytarzach został zgaszone, a recepcjonistka właczyła czujnik ruchu w kamerze nadzorującej nad głównym wejściem. Sama udała się do swojego zakwaterowania a pilota od głównych drzwi oddała stróżowi. Cały pensjonat pogrążył sie w nocnej ciszy...

Kawałek dalej wzdłuż tej samej ulicy co kilka metrów pojawiała się kamienna ławka. Każda była starannie wykończona. Oparcie i siedzenie było gładkie i równe a poręcze wysadzane przeróżnymi kamieniami. Zwykłymi ale wyglądało to naprawde oryginalnie. W Rosji o takim luksusie można tylko pomarzyć. Jednak najdziwniejsze Tali wydało się, że prawie nikt na tych ławkach nie siedzi. Usiadł w końcu na jednej z nich. Łokieć oparł na kamiennej poręczy a głowę podparł na dłoni. Po drugiej stronie ulicy zobaczył wielki, zielony neon reklamujący ogromny dom towarowy,którego wejście znajdowało się pod neonem. Sklep był chyba całodobowy, bo pomimo iż była 23 z kawałkiem,był wciąż otwarty a przez jego piętra przewijały się tabuny ludzi. Oświetlone, szklane drzwi przyciągały wzrok. Rudowłosy bezwiednie zapatrzył się w rozświetlone wejście a minuty zaczęły przelatywać mu między palcami.

Do rzeczywistości przywołało go uderzenie miejskiego zegara. Wskazówki wskazały północ a echo poniosło po mieście 11 kolejnych uderzeń. Przetarł dłonią obolałe oczy. Spojrzał w górę, na granatowoszare niebo. Ani jednej chmury, ani jednej gwiazdy. Gładka tafla koloru, rozciągająca się nad wysokimi budynkami, patrzącymi z góry na tych małych ludków stojących na ulicy , patrzących pustym wzrokiem w ciemność nad ich głowami.

Nagle ciemne niebo przeciął błysk błyskawicy. Tala ocknął się zainteresowany słupem światła. Kilka sekund później po okolicy rozniósł się grzmot. Kilka metrów dalej w jakimś aucie właczył sie alarm. W następnej minucie z nieba lunęły strugi deszczu. Tala nadal niewzruszony siedział na ławce. Ktokolwiek znajdował się na ulicy, uciekał w popłochu szukając jakiegoś schronienia. Towarzyszyły temu podniecone krzyki, pojedyncze słowa. Czerwone włosy Tali wyprostowały się od ciężaru wody. Po twarzy spływały strużki deszczu. Tylko dwa czerwone kosmyki, zawsze odstające od czoła, nie zmieniły swojego wyglądu. Ściekające po nich krople deszczu spadały na założone ręce błękitnookiego bladera. Na ubraniu pojawiły się widoczne plamy od wody. Tala wciąż siedział nieruchomo. Kilka grzmotów zdążyło ponieść się echem po okolicy, nim kapitan Neoborga wstał z kamiennej ławki.

Szedł powoli pustą ulicą. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową, ani razu nie podnosząc wzroku. Brnął przez kałuże, a odgłos plusku towarzyszył mu przy każdym kroku. Deszcz bębnił po rynnach, strugi wody spływały wzdłuż ulic. Czuł, że jego ubranie przemokło już całkowicie, czuł jak woda spływająca po włosach wlewa mu się za kołnierz. Trzymał ręce w kieszeniach, zaciskając palce na kilku drobnych monetach, których nie wydał dzisiejszego wieczoru. Zwyczajowo w kieszeni spoczywał beyblade, ale dziś Wolborg został w pokoju, pogrzebany gdzieś w tym bajzlu, który zostawił przed wyjściem.

Czujnik ruchu zarejestrował czyjś ruch. Kamera odwróciła się w stronę głównego wejścia. Na ekranie pojawiła się wysoka postać. Twarzy nie było widać. Deszcze lał tak mocno, że zamazywał obraz. Ochroniarz podszedł do monitora. Walnął w niego kilka razy pięścią.

"Głupi rupieć..." - mruknął pod nosem.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia ochrony i skierował sie do recepcji. Zdjął klucz z małego haczyka na szklanej tablicy. Podszedł do wejścia, obracająć klucz na palcu. Przekręcił zamek, otwierając drzwi. Uchylił je na ościerz, wpuszczając do środka przemoczonego gościa. Gdy z powrotem zamykał drzwi wejściowe, zagadnął do czerwonowłosego mężczyzny.

'Strasznie leje. Dobrze, że nie wrócił pan później, bo nie wiem czy by ktoś panu otworzył. Proszę następnym razem uprzedzić, jeśli będzie pan planował późniejszy powrót.'

Tala odwócił głowę w jego stronę. Kiwnął potakująco, po czym wszedł po schodach bez jednego słowa.

Ochroniarz podrapał się po czaszce.

"Dziwny koleś. Ma pokój na 4 piętrze i zamiast korzystać z windy, wchodzi po schodach." - zastanowił się w myślach, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wrócił z powrotem do swojego pomieszczenia.

Skradając się jak złodziej Tala dotarł do swojego pokoju. Otworzył drzwi najciszej jak potrafił. Już przy wejściu zdziwiło go zapalone światło. Wślizgnął się do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nieruchomej sylwetce Bryana, leżącego na łóżku. Podszedł do niego bliżej. Przyglądając się wnikliwie, pochylił się nad nim.

"Śpi?"

Omiótł wzrokiem całe łóżko, skupiając się na zwiniętej pościeli pod głową jasnowłosego.

"Najwyraźniej nie chciało mu się nawet zdjąć ubrań..."

Wyprostował się,bo zakręciło mu się w głowie. Dopiero teraz odczuł oznaki zmęczenia spowodowanego podróżą, dobitego nocnym wypadem na miasto. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Chwycił się za obolałą głowę.

'Nie, kurna, idę spać... '- jęknął.

Chaotycznie zgasił światło. Dowlókł się do swojego łóżka i opadł na nie bezwładnie.

'Auuu!'

Zerwał się gwałtownie z posłania.

'Co jest kurwa...'

Tala ogłupiały rozmasowywał obolały bok. Utkwił wzrok w stosie rzeczy, które leżały na jego łóżku. Wściekle zrzucił ręką graty na podłoge. Zły na siebie i cały świat położył się na brzuchu. -Ja pierdole. - wkurzał się dalej.

'Zamknij się... '- zaspany głos Bryana poniósł się po pokoju.

'Idź spać baranie!'

'To przestań się rzucać...'

'Wal się...'

'sam się wal...' - wymamrotał Bryan w pościel. Tala nic nie odpowiedział. Bryan stwierdził, że albo nie słyszał, albo nie chciał słyszeć.

Czerwonowłosy uważnie wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy dochodzące z korytarza. Gdy wszystko ucichło, odetchnął głośno. Bryan zaczepił go ponownie.

'Co?'

"gówno..." odpowiedział mu w myślach kapitan. Drugą część wypowiedział na głos. - ...myślałem, że ten chuj Borys tu idzie... - ton Tali ociekał sarkazmem.

'a, właśnie. szukał cie wieczorem. jak cie nie bylo. wkurzał sie o coś. więc jak się nie zamkniesz, to tu przylezie.'

'? ... gadasz jak potłuczony. weź składaj zdania jakoś po ludzku.'

'czego chcesz...nie widzisz, że śpie na jawie?' - wymamrotał z przekąsem jasnowłosy blader.

'jakbyś palancie nie zauważył jest ciemno. Lepiej idź spać, bo Ci zaraz pierdolne.'

Bryan w ciemnościach pokazał Tali faka.

'DO-BRA-NOC.'

"No, nareszcie." Odetchnął niebieskooki w myślach.

Obydwoje nie odezwali się już do końca nocy.

No i w końcu pozostali goście mogli spokojnie zasnąć XP


End file.
